Um Presente em Palavras
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: Por que não expressar o seu amor em palavras escritas, e dá-las em forma de presente? Foi o que Naruto fez para a sua doce Hinata no dia dos namorados.


_**Um Presente em Palavras**_

\- Drogadrogadrogadroadroga! Mil vezes droga!

E assim começou meu dia.

Não. Este dia. Este exato dia.

Doze de junho.

Fui dormir tarde no dia anterior, pois estava até o último minuto no shopping para comprar o presente dela. E pensam que encontrei?

Não.

Não encontrei.

Entrei praticamente em todas as lojas e não encontrei um que realmente queria dar para ela. Claro que tinha presente de todo tipo. Roupas, sapatos bichos de pelúcia, flores, joias, etc. Mas eu queria algo especial, algo fora do comum, não tão fora do comum, mas também nada exagerado, como um carro. Mas para o nosso primeiro ano de namoro tem que ser um presente especial. Era para pegar leve no começo do relacionamento, segundo ela, enfim. E essa é uma das qualidades que me fez apaixonar por ela. Essa simplicidade, essa bondade. Uma pessoa de bom coração que pensa no próximo até mesmo antes de si. Me cativou completamente.

Meu celular toca. E droga! Eu tô dirigindo!

\- Alô? – é ela! – Oi amor!

\- Naruto? Pode falar?

\- Posso! – mentira!

\- Só liguei para te lembrar do nosso almoço no Ichiraku Ramen. Sabemos que você é esquecidinho, né?

\- Oh meu amor! Obrigado! Mas pode deixar que não vou esquecer!

\- Eu te amo!

\- Também! Te vejo ao meio dia! Beijo!

Desligo e piso no acelerador! Já são oito e meia da manhã e ainda não tinha comprado nada. Ontem à noite quando ela me ligou disse que já tinha comprado o meu presente, ou tinha feito, alguma coisa assim, que eu não tinha entendido direito por que a minha cabeça estava a mil justamente por que não tinha achado nada! God, help me now!

Como o nosso primeiro ano de namoro passou rápido! Nos conhecemos em maio passado e começamos a namorar exatamente no dia doze de junho quando o lerdo aqui percebeu que a garota tímida gostava dele. O mais interessante era que não tínhamos quase nada em comum. Um o completo oposto do outro.

Dizem que os opostos se atraem. Acho que isso é verdade.

Quer dizer, claro que temos coisas em comum sim, por exemplo, a paixão por animais. Hinata em seu tempo livre trabalha como voluntária numa ONG que ajuda no resgate de animais de rua. Eu sempre gostei de animais, mas no meu dia a dia entre a faculdade e trabalho não tinha tempo para me dedicar a eles, e foi graças a ela que me ajudou a administrar o meu tempo fez com que eu tivesse um tempo livre para estar com ela nessa empreitada. Aliás, esse último ano muita coisa de bom aconteceu depois que a Hinata entrou na minha vida. Muita coisa mesmo.

Não posso reclamar, só agradecer a Deus.

Mas não tenho tempo mais tempo. Rodei o centro e nada de encontrar um presente. São nove horas! Merda! O que eu compro?! Parei o carro numa vaga para pensar. Foi quando que alguém bate no vidro do carro.

\- Baixe o vidro, por favor!

\- Bo-bom dia, seu guarda!

\- Vai continuar sendo um bom dia para nós se o senhor puder fazer a gentileza! – e aponta o braço para frente.

Qual não foi meu desespero quando vi que tinha estacionado numa vaga para deficientes. Rapidamente dei ré e sai colocando o carro na vaga correta. Sai e me desculpei, olhando para ver se não tinha algum cadeirante perto.

\- Nossa! Mil desculpas! Perdão, seu guarda! Eu não prestei a atenção! Juro! É que estou com um problema que tenho que resolver, e nem vi onde tinha parado.

Pedi a Deus que ele não me multasse. O guarda de transito me olhou, me analisou e viu o desespero estampado na minha cara. Coçou o queixo.

\- Problema é?

\- É... um dilema, para ser mais exato...

Apontou a caneta para mim.

\- Presente para a namorada, acertei?

\- Er... sim senhor..

\- Boa sorte então.

Agradeci novamente e entrei no carro. Suspirei.

\- Tenho só três horas para achar algo... meu Deus...

Voltei para a rua. Foi então que vi algo que me chamou a atenção. Estacionei. Na calçada tinha uma banca, na verdade uma barraca com vários livrinhos pendurados numa cordinha com pregadores de roupas. Curioso, perguntei ao senhorzinho que devia ser o dono o que era aquilo.

\- Nunca viu?

\- Não, senhor.

\- Eu tenho um amor pelos livros, então tenho um propósito de viajar e conhecer a literatura de cada país. Isso eu encontrei na minha viagem pelo Nordeste do Brasil. Lá eles chamam de Literatura de Cordel, é um gênero literário popular escrito frequentemente na forma rimada, originado em relatos orais e depois impresso em folhetos.

Peguei um dos livrinhos e passei a folheá-lo.

\- Interessante! Gostei! – olhei para os lados pensando se por ali acharia alguma coisa.

\- Está a procura de algo, meu jovem? – perguntou o senhorzinho.

\- É... estou sim! Um presente para a minha namorada. – falei pondo a mão atrás da cabeça, meio sem graça.

\- E não achou nada?

\- Não é que não achei. É que quero dar algo especial, e diferente.

\- Simples! Por que não dar a ela um presente em palavras?

\- Um presente em palavras?!

\- Sim. Relate tudo por escrito o que ela realmente significa para você. Declare o seu amor por escrito. Consulte o seu coração. Escreva com a alma tudo o que ele lhe disser, pois é nele que se encontra a fonte do amor que você sente e nutre por ela.

\- Como numa carta?

\- Sim. – foi até o varal que tinha os livrinhos e retirou um. – E dê isso junto.

Peguei o livreto das mãos tremulas do ancião e li o título da capa.

\- ""Declaração de amor – Poemas para namorados".

\- Tenho certeza que se procura por algo especial e diferente para sua amada, já o encontrou. – o senhorzinho piscou para mim. Tenho certeza que será um presente que para ela se tornará algo inesquecível.

De tudo o que eu pensei para dar a Hinata nunca me passou dar um livro ou algo escrito como um presente. Mas uma coisa aquele ancião tinha razão: é um presente diferente, especial e que serpa inesquecível. Fiquei feliz, pois finalmente encontrei o presente para dar para o meu amor. Comprei o livreto e agradeci ao senhorzinho pela dica. Ali perto tinha uma papelaria, corri e comprei um papel de carta perfumado com um envelope com desenhos de coração e pedi a atendente que embrulhasse o livreto de poemas com um tema bem romântico. Voltei para o carro, respirei fundo, e seguindo o conselho do ancião consultei meu coração e comecei a escrever a minha carta para a Hinata. Tinha tempo para isso. Terminado tudo, cantei pneu direto para o Ichiraku Ramen. Ela já estava lá me esperando, sentada no cantinho, numa mesa meio escondida da plateia, no reservado. Sempre pontual, eu que sou o atrasado.

\- Oi! – sentei me arrumando todo. – Eu sei, tô atrasado! Mas me perdoe!

\- Tudo bem! Hoje você pode. – disse dando um selinho nos meus lábios.

Ela estava linda com um vestido florido e usava maquiagem leve. Hinata achava as maquiagens fortes bonitas, mas não curtia usá-las, preferia as mais discretas. E para mim ela ficava linada de todo jeito.

Como eu amo essa garota!

\- Quer fazer o pedido? Ou quer fazer ...?

\- Er... podemos pedir depois? Eu queria ir para a parte dos presentes! Desculpe, estou ansiosa! É nosso primeiro dia dos namorados... ai... – pôs a mão como que escondendo o rosto - ...eu... eu estou com um pouco de vergonha... – ri meio sem jeito.

Eu sorrio com aquele jeito natural e ingênuo dela.

\- Relaxa! Também tô meio ansioso – falo, também nervoso e quase conto que até tres horas atrás não tinha comprado o seu presente.

Melhor pular esta parte.

\- Naruto... – ela respira fundo e retira de uma sacola de shopping uma caixa cheia de coraçãozinho com um laço vermelho – ... este é o meu presente! Eu mesma que fiz... espero que goste...

Pego a caixa e abro. Qual não foi o meu espanto ao pegar a peça e levantar no alto para poder ver melhor. Um lindo cachecol vermelho tricotado a mão. Pude notar a delicadeza dos fios, o trabalho minucioso do tricô, e o cuidado com que foi feito. As pequenas mãos da minha amada fizeram aquele cachecol, quantas horas ela deve passado tricotando os fios, quanto tempo árduo dedicado àquela arte? Como pode algo tão singelo se tornar tão precioso de repente?

Nem faço ideia.

Como pode algo tão singelo se tornar tão precioso de repente? E foi feito por ela.

Para mim.

\- Você gostou? – quase que a voz dela não sai na pergunta feita.

\- Gostei? Adorei! – debruço sobre a mesa e lhe tasco um beijo – É lindo! Por que foi feito por você! Vou usá-lo no inverno todo! Pode ter certeza disso!

Ela cora com as minhas palavras. Saio do meu lugar e sento ao seu lado, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

\- Obrigado, meu amor. Eu adorei mesmo. Agora é a minha vez. – volto para o meu lugar de frente para ela e entrego o envelope e o embrulho – Primeiro, leia a carta e depois abra o presente.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos cativantes, pelos quais eu me apaixonei e faz o que eu pedi. Já na primeira linha eu pude ver a sua reação. Uma lágrima teimosa rola pela face. E conforme vai lendo, outras mais vão surgindo.

" Minha Hinata,

Meu amor,

Dizem que com o tempo, numa esquina qualquer você se depara com o amor da sua vida. Eu acho que isso é verdade. Mas ninguém me contou que isso aconteceria de uma tão inusitada. Porque parece que foi ontem que eu te conheci naquela confusão criada pelos nossos melhores amigos. Esquecemo-nos de agradecer ao Sasuke e a Sakura por nos unir. (risos). E eu, que sempre fui um lerdo para algumas coisas, custei para perceber que você já gostava de mim. Você sabe isso é típico em mim.

É o meu jeito Naruto de ser.

Porque você chegou de repente na minha vida bagunçada e com o seu amor e dedicação, foi ajeitando tudo. Mas tudo bem, eu não achei ruim por que eu estava mesmo precisando de alguém para me ajudar a consertar alguns pontos na estrada da minha vida.

E no dia a dia, em tão pouco tempo nasceu um amor tão lindo entre nós! Sim, tão puro e tão verdadeiro que hoje eu não saberia viver sem. E tem dia que eu me pergunto: o que seria de mim se a Hinata não estivesse na minha vida?

Tenho medo de pensar. Nem penso então nisso.

Deixa para lá.

Eu nunca tive dúvidas que um dia Deus colocaria uma pessoa tão incrível como você na minha vida. Além do que, eu descobri neste último ano que a graça divina sobre mim é muito maior do que eu podia imaginar. Porque quando eu menos esperava, Deus me presenteou com um amor tão maravilhoso que posso hoje dizer: transformou a minha vida!. E quando eu te encontrei a verdade sobre isto, a nossa união veio à tona, e hoje você é a pessoa que me completa por inteiro.

Você e á pessoa que me mostra todos os dias o quanto o amor é verdadeiro. E é engraçado como as coisas entre nós aconteceram. Não tínhamos nada em comum e ainda hoje temos pouco comum. Mas é isso que nos atraem, os nossos opostos. Hoje eu quero te agradecer por tornar os meus momentos maravilhosos. Como pode só em um ano tudo acontecer como se tivéssemos passado uma vida inteira juntos?

É uma sensação incrível!

Deus é perfeito nos detalhes. E no desenho do teu sorriso que ele delineou tão perfeitamente, se faz um sorriso de felicidade tão grande quando você me vê, que eu noto no instante que a vejo. Meu coração já sabe, pois é a sua pessoa que preenche cada canto dele.

Não quero outra pessoa aqui, no meu coração.

Hoje celebramos esse momento que é tão importante: o primeiro ano de nosso namoro. Guardo na memória o nosso primeiro de tudo que vivemos: o primeiro toque das mãos, o primeiro abraço, o primeiro beijo, a primeira briga, a nossa primeira vez, o primeiro eu te amo. Tantos primeiros, incontáveis primeiros!

É o primeiro ano de nossas vidas e quero te dizer que topo viver com você os restos dos nossos anos juntos, porque é pelo amor que sentimos um pelo outro que nos fortalecemos. A graça divina nos reveste de um amor inabalável, e nos dará força para continuar mesmo quando fraquejarmos. Eu topo enfrentar o mundo todo por você, sabendo que você é a pessoa que sempre vai estar do meu lado, me apoiando, sendo a base forte do meu alicerce. Então eu prometo cuidar de você. Eu prometo ser seu apoio, seu amante, sua fonte de sustento, seu refúgio, seu amigo, seu tudo!

Só você consegue me trazer toda essa força e inspiração para fazer as melhores coisas. Com você por perto, consigo dar vazão às minhas melhores ideias, consigo fazer meus melhores trabalhos, ganho os melhores elogios. Hoje em dia, posso dizer que tenho um amor maior para chamar de meu, uma pessoa mais do que especial que trouxe um sentido novo para a minha vida. Ainda bem que você apareceu para me mostrar a melhor versão de mim mesmo!

' Ainda que eu fale as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, se não tiver amor, serei como o bronze que soa ou como o címbalo que retine.

Ainda que eu tenha o dom de profetizar e conheça todos os mistérios e toda a ciência; ainda que eu tenha tamanha fé, a ponto de transportar montes, se não tiver amor, nada serei.

E ainda que eu distribua todos os meus bens entre os pobres e ainda que entregue o meu próprio corpo para ser queimado, se não tiver amor, nada disso me aproveitará.

O amor é paciente, é benigno; o amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, não se ensoberbece,

não se conduz inconvenientemente, não procura os seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal; não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade; tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.

O amor jamais acaba. '

Como essas palavras bíblicas, eu também seria exatamente assim, se não tivesse todo esse amor que eu sinto por você em meu coração.

Não valeria a pena existir.

E eu guardei por tanto tempo as palavras que tentam traduzir o meu amor por você, para hoje entregá-las escritas nas linhas desta carta como um presente.

Um presente em palavras.

Eu poderia ainda escrever mil coisas, mais de uma centena de letras, ainda não seriam suficientes para demonstrar tudo o que sinto, mas são somente três pequeninas palavras que demonstram a verdade do meu sentimento por você.

Peço a Deus que faça o vento soprar em seu ouvido, como se fosse o som da minha voz dizendo...

... Eu te amo! Para sempre... Eu te amo!

Todo seu, Naruto."

Hinata retirou da bolsa um lencinho bordado e tentou enxugar as lágrimas quando terminou a leitura, mas ainda caíam mais. Não disse nada. Até fiquei preocupado um pouco com medo de sua reação. Ela dobrou o papel e respirou fundo.

\- A carta... que linda... que palavras lindas... – ainda enxugando as lágrimas – Nossa! Que lindo! Que lindo mesmo! Eu não esperava!

\- Você gostou? – perguntei apreensivo.

\- Sim...

Quando ela falou, senti um alívio. Eu nunca expressei por escrito os meus sentimentos, foi a primeira vez. Desde que conheci a Hinata, tudo em mim mudou. Com ela a relação é diferente, muito diferente do que vivi nos relacionamentos anteriores, por que para mim ela é especial. Eu não quero outra pessoa para estar comigo até o último dos meus dias. Ou dos dias dela.

Acho que isso conta e muito.

Tenho a plena consciência de que um ano é pouco tempo para se ter certeza de algo sério com alguém. Ouvi de muita gente isso, de gente nova, de gente mais experiente. Mas quando você tem a certeza dentro de si e do que você quer com a pessoa que você ama, o tempo não é nada. Só vivendo cada dia para saber. Não existe outro jeito.

A Hinata ficou tocada pelas letras escritas por mim.

\- ... É tão lindo o seu sentimento expresso aqui... me emocionou muito...

\- Você não esperava que eu pudesse ter tanto amor por você assim?

\- Esperava, claro que esperava. Só não fazia ideia que você colocaria tudo isso por escrito!

Rimos nessa parte.

\- Abra o presente agora.

Ela desfez o embrulho e retirou o livreto. Folheou e se emocionou mais ainda.

\- Desse jeito eu não vou parar de chorar hoje! Ah Naruto! Que lindo! Uma coletânea de poemas de amor!

Eu sorrio feliz sabendo que ela amou o presente. E me dou um "like" por ter acertado na escolha. Não posso esquecer de voltar naquela barraquinha e agradecer o senhorzinho pela tão valiosa dica. Por sobre a mesa, Hinata entrelaçou os dedos de suas mãos nas minhas e tinha estampado no rosto o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. E me olhava nos olhos, apaixonada.

\- Naruto! Você se tornou uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida! Você é muito importante para mim! É maravilhoso sentir o que sinto por você! E para mim esse amor ultrapassa os limites de qualquer coisa do mundo! Sou feliz por isso e vejo que você também é. Saber que você existe é a coisa mais linda que eu sinto. A vontade de estar com você o tempo todo é tanta, que mal cabe aqui no meu coração! Como é gostoso estar com você! Como é gostoso ouvir a sua voz dizendo que me ama! Você é a minha metade que me completa! Eu te amo!

Dito isso, eu sai do meu lugar, sentei do lado dela e a coloquei no meu colo, abraçando-a pela cintura, puxando seu corpo para perto do meu.

\- Eu amo tanto você, Hinata! – as palavras saíram da minha boca num sussurro.

Segurei sua nuca trazendo sua boca de encontro a minha para um beijo, longo, demorado, cheio de paixão. Depois do beijo, recuperamos o fôlego. Então o desejo falou mais alto. Só de olhar para ela já sabia o que queria. Não via a hora de tocar o corpo dela, e sentir as carícias que só ela sabia provocar em mim. Tê-la em meus braços e confirmar por mais uma vez que o amor dela é só meu, como o meu pertence somente a ela. Saímos dali para o meu apartamento, para fazermos amor a tarde toda e celebrarmos com chave de ouro nossa união.

Assim foi para mim e para a Hinata a comemoração do nosso primeiro ano de namoro e do nosso primeiro dia dos namorados. Bastou esse um ano, esse pouco tempo ao lado dela para eu saber a importância de um alguém em minha vida, pois é ao lado dessa mulher a quem escolhi que eu quero continuar.

Para sempre.


End file.
